I Miss You
by XmidnightXcloudX
Summary: A warm and fuzzy KH songfic. Blink 182's I Miss you.


Awww!! A warm and fuzzy fic! And not to mention... A SONGFIC! Song: (Wouldn't you know it? its...) I Miss You By Blink 182!! I wanted to make a warm and fuzzy KH fic... and I didn't like the song I originally picked... So I went with that. Dont own Blink 182's music OR KH.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I Miss You**

"It's been so long since I've been home, I can't wait to see everyone!" A spiky-haired boy said as he walked with two of his friends. "I bet a lot has changed…"

"I bet Kairi's changed, Hyuck!" A goofy looking fellow said.

"Yea… I wonder what she looks like now."

"I'm sure we'll be able to recognize her!" The short feathered friend said.

"Man… I'll be happy to see her again." Then the boy thought. _"Kairi, I miss you."_

_I miss you, I miss you_

"_I miss you… My angel…"_

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

The three friends walked through the streets of a spooky town.

"Halloween Town! Man I love this place!" The spiky haired vampire said excited.

"Why hello there Sora! Donald! Goofy!" The Skeleton King greeted them, unwillingly scaring them. He was with his girlfriend, Sally.

This made Sora think about his love. Kairi.

"_When I see you again, we can live like Jack and Sally if we want."_

_Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end_

"_I'll be where you can always find me, by your side. And maybe…" _The boy laughed. "We can have Halloween on Christmas."

"What'd you say Sora?" His friend asked him.

"Oh… nothing. Just thinking."

"About a certain special someone?"

The boy blushed.

"I think we'll take that as a yes." The feathered friend and the goofy one looked at each other and laughed.

_I miss you, I miss you_

_I miss you, I miss you_

"I miss you." He whispered as I somehow _she_ could hear him.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness _

_Comes creeping on so haunting everytime_

"What?! She's been kidnapped?!" The boy exclaimed when he heard the news from his Twilight Town friends.

"Yea… The redheaded dude came and grabbed her!" The blonde leader explained. "She was waiting for you, Sora. She said she missed you."

"Uh…!" He blushed. She missed him too.

"We're sorry. We did all that we could."

"That's okay. It's not your fault. He's one of the Organization. He's strong." The boy left the usual spot and sat on the steps in the alley.

"Where are you? I'm so sorry! I can't believe I let them get you again!" He sighed and he and his friends left.

That night he lay in bed, thinking. He couldn't sleep. And so he couldn't dream.

"_I need somebody. I need you Kairi. The sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every night!"_ The boy turned over and over.

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight  
_

Instead of counting sheep, there were only webs from the spiders.

By morning he knew he was going to find her. Deep in the World That Never Was.

He was reunited with both of his long lost friends.

"Riku! It really is you!"

"Of course it is." The silver haired boy said.

"Here we are, together again! I've missed you both!" The girl said grabbing both of their hands. "Let's go home!"

"Yea…"

"_Home… it's been a long time. And now… I get to go home with my best friends… The pain has stopped. The pain inside my heart."_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you) X6_

"I knew I'd find you! I've missed you so much! Kairi I..." The boy said being reunited with his lost love.

"Go on Sora, tell her." His silver haired friend urged him.

The bit his lip and didn't know the words to say.

"It's three little words, dude. Say them."

"How about I say them? I love you, Sora." She said hugging him.

"Uh…" He was stunned for a moment. "I love you too."

_I miss you, I miss you X3_


End file.
